Stay
by kikiskorner
Summary: Kaitlyn's in love with Nick.  But he's in a relationship with someone else while having an affair with Kaitlyn.  She knows she should walk away, but she doesn't know how to quit him. Kaitlyn/Nick; Nick/Nikki
1. Chapter 1

**Loosely based on the song "Stay" by Sugarland. Nick is Nick Nemeth a.k.a Dolph Ziggler.**

Kaitlyn sighs as the arm wrapped around her tightens. She loves being in this man's arms. She's not sure she's ever felt the way she does when she's with Nick. But she knows it's only a matter of time before he leaves. Looking at the clock, Kaitlyn can't help but sniff. She knows it's going to come way too soon. Can she really continue like this?

When those soft lips press against her bare shoulder, she knows the answer. She knows she can't stop this feel she gets with this man. Nick pulls his arm out from under the blankets and trails his fingertips down Kaitlyn's arm.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asks softly.

Kaitlyn smiles when Nick slides his fingers through hers. "I…" She stops not knowing how to continue because she knows what his response will be. It's never the same words but it's never what she wants to hear.

"Turn around."

Kaitlyn does, even though everything inside her tells her not too. Nick immediately captures her lips in a soft kiss and she's lost. She knows she won't be able stop herself from what she knows is going to happen. Nick shifts and pushes Kaitlyn onto her back, never breaking the kiss. He pushes her legs apart before moving to rest between them. Kaitlyn lets out a soft moan as she slides her hands up Nick's back and tangles her fingers in his blond hair.

Nick nips at Kaitlyn's bottom lip and she giggles. He smiles as he reaches over to the nightstand. "Ready?" he asks.

Kaitlyn nods and trails her fingertips down Nick's cheek. She licks her lips as she watches slide the condom over his hard length. She knows she wouldn't want this, but this man makes her feel amazing.

Nick captures Kaitlyn's lips as he slowly slides into her. Kaitlyn arches up, sighing happily into his mouth. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she holds him close. Nick breaks away from the kiss, only to move and bite down on the side of Kaitlyn's neck.

"Oh God," Kaitlyn moans. "So good Nick." She buries her face in Nick's neck as soft moans continue to escape past her lips. "Please, please, oh please."

Nick moves back up to kiss Kaitlyn as he reaches his peak. He slams in one last time and feels her tighten around him with her own climax.

"Nick."

"Oh fuck Kaitlyn," Nick mutters as he slides out of her.

Kaitlyn lays her head on Nick's shoulder after they get settled once again. "Nick," she says softly.

"Hmmm?" Nick runs his hand up and down Kaitlyn's back.

"I love you."

Nick looks at her and grins. Reaching up with his left hand, he pushes her hair off her face. "I know."

Kaitlyn smiles sadly as she settles in once again. It's not the response she had wanted, but it was better than nothing.

Kaitlyn is almost asleep when she hears Nick's phone ring. She wants to protest him answering it, but knows it's no use. Nick reaches across her and grabs the phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?" he answers.

Kaitlyn rolls away when Nick sits up. She lets out a heavy breath, knowing exactly who it is. She only has herself to blame for being in this position. Of course, she hadn't planned on falling in love with Nick. She should have never let this thing start to begin with. But she certainly should have never let it continue after that first time. She had though. She always took his calls and lets him come over.

"I have to go," Nick says pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No," Kaitlyn practically cries. "You don't have to. You can stay."

Nick looks at her and lets out a heavy breath. "We've been over this Katie." Nick stands up, pulling his boxers on. Walking around the room, he grabs his clothes, pulling each item on. After pulling his shoes on, Nick steps to the side of the bed.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Leaning down, he kisses Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn hates when he pulls back. Nick lets his fingers slide over Kaitlyn's cheek before walking out. Kaitlyn flops back and squeezes her eyes shut. The tears come just like every other time. Why does she put herself through this? She's doesn't need any of this. She could find someone who'll want to be with only her. So why can't she do that? Right, Nick Nemeth…Dolph Ziggler. She's in love with the man. If she wasn't in love with him, it would be easy to just let it go. But she can't do that. Instead, she continues to put herself through this.

Nick's told her before that he's going to leave her to only be with Kaitlyn. But this has been going on for the last five months and Nick still goes back to Nikki. Kaitlyn wonders if he'll ever leave Nikki. She hates that she's the other woman, but it was never intentional. Nikki doesn't deserve this either. But Kaitlyn can't help herself when it comes to Nick.

Kaitlyn walks into catering and her attention is immediately directed to where Nick is sitting with Nikki and a few of the others. She lets out a soft breath as she watches Nick rest his arm around Nikki's shoulders. Turning her attention away, she makes her way over to where her normal group is sitting. She takes a seat and runs a hand through her hair.

"You deserve better," Zack says. "I like Nick, he's one of my best friends. But Kate, you can't continue to like this."

Kaitlyn nods. She can't say anything to Zack because she knows he's right. Very few people know what's really going on with her and Nick. Her group, Nick, AJ, Cody, and Rosa are the only ones who do know. They all the same thing, she doesn't deserve what Nick is doing to her.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Standing up again, Kaitlyn walks over to cooler box. When she feels someone step up next to her, she doesn't have to look to know that it's Nick. This is it. This is the time she needs to do something to better her life.

"Hi," Nick says softly.

Kaitlyn glances over. "Hi," she says. The smile he gives her melts her heart. Every time she thinks of ending this, he flashes her that smile. It's almost as if he knows.

"Are you busy tonight?"

Kaitlyn chews on her bottom lip and shrugs. "They want to head out and do something tonight."

"Do you want to go?"

"That depends." No, Kaitlyn, don't go there.

"On what?"

"You." Kaitlyn hates herself for saying that.

Nick grins. "Meet you at your room then?"

Kaitlyn nods. "Okay."

Nick winks at her before walking away. Kaitlyn grabs a bottle of water before walking out of the room. Why can't she quit him?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn looks over at the door when she hears a soft knock sound. She has to end this. She can't continue like this. Nick…is perfect in so many ways. But the one thing he can't give her is all of him. And she doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Walking over, Kaitlyn pulls the door open.

Nick slips in quickly and closes the door behind him. "That was close," he says with a slight smile. "Someone was coming down the hall."

Kaitlyn nods and watches Nick for a moment. "Nick, I think we should talk," she says.

Before she can say anything else, Nick is pulling her into his arms. He leans in pressing a soft kiss to Kaitlyn's lips. When he slides his right hand up Kaitlyn's back, she knows she's lost in him. This is the Nick she fell in love with. This is the Nick that makes her feel special.

"Nick," she whispers.

"Soon, Katie, it's just going to be me and you," Nick interrupts.

Kaitlyn throws her arms around Nick's neck at this comment. She knows she shouldn't let him get to her like this. But how can't she? Nick pulls back and kicks his shoes off. Kaitlyn watches as he leans down to pull his socks off before he steps back over to her.

"Come here," he whispers. Nick hooks his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans and pulls her close. Closing the distance, he captures her lips in a soft kiss.

Kaitlyn slides her hands up Nick's chest before resting them on the sides of his neck. Nick walks them toward the bed. Kaitlyn lets out a soft moan when Nick sucks her bottom lip into his mouth. Nick doesn't waste much time stripping them both of their clothes, making sure to grab the condoms he has in his pocket before climbing onto the bed with her.

Kaitlyn trails her fingertips up Nick's sides as he leans down to place kisses along her collarbone. She licks her lips in anticipation. Nick nips at her skin between her breasts and Kaitlyn has to bite on her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She watches as he moves down to her stomach, circling his tongue in her navel.

"Nick, I need you." Kaitlyn is thankful when he slides back and captures her lips in a soft kiss.

Nick grabs one of the condoms and rips it open. Reaching down, he slides the rubber over his cock. He positions himself at Kaitlyn's opening, kissing her before he slides is. Kaitlyn gasps at the invasion and digs her nails into Nick's shoulder blades. Their tongues slide over each other lazily. The way Kaitlyn looks at it is perfect.

This is what she wants. This Nick is the one she wants. But then she thinks of the life outside of this. That's the Nick she doesn't want. She doesn't want to be the other woman. She wishes Nick would get on with it and end it with Nikki.

Nick breaks the kiss, shifting a little to be able to quicken his thrusts. "Oh Katie, you feel so good."

Kaitlyn slides her nails down Nick's chest. "Nick," she whines. "Oh please. I'm close."

Nick licks his lips, leaning down to bite gently on Kaitlyn's neck. "Me too Baby."

Kaitlyn arches up against Nick, unable to hold out any longer. Nick's stomach tightens when his own release flows through him. He pulls out and rolls off of her after coming down from his high. Reaching up, he runs a hand over his face.

"Can't seem to get enough of you Katie," Nick says after a few moments of silence.

Kaitlyn rolls onto her side, resting her head on her hand so she can look at Nick. "We can make that happen," she says softly.

Nick looks at her. "Don't start with that Kaitlyn. I can't rush this thing with Nikki."

"Three months…"

"I know how long it's been." Nick sighs and sits up. "Damn it Kaitlyn. Why do you do this?"

"Me? Nick…"

"I should go."

"You have sex with me and now you want to leave?"

"I don't want to argue with you again about this. Just be patient." Nick stands up and pulls his boxers on.

Kaitlyn sits up, tears stinging her eyes. "I just…" She's interrupted by Nick's phone ringing, which means Nikki's back already.

"Hey Babe," Nick answers as he continues to dress.

Kaitlyn squeezes her eyes closed. How can she keep putting herself through this? It's almost obvious that Nick isn't going to change anything with the situation. Kaitlyn doesn't deserve this and she certainly doesn't need to continue to deal with it.

"I'll see you later," Nick says turning back toward Kaitlyn. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Kaitlyn answers. She allows Nick to kiss her softly before he walks out.

Kaitlyn lies back down, letting her tears to finally fall. She doesn't want to continue like this. She loves Nick with everything she has. But she doesn't deserve to be treated like a cheap toy. Nick's told her over and over again that he's going to end things with Nikki, but after three months he still hasn't. _Give it time._ That's all she seems to give him.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn walks into the arena the next evening and makes her way down to where the diva's locker room is. Stepping inside, she's not completely surprised when the first person she sees is Nikki. The brunette looks over and smiles at Kaitlyn.<p>

"Hi," Nikki says.

"Hey," Kaitlyn replies. "You're all smiles today."

"What can I say?" Nikki smiles widely. "I have to go find Nick. He said he wanted to see me before the show started. I'll see all of you later."

Kaitlyn turns away and smiles a little. Maybe this is it. Is this her time to have Nick to herself? She sure hopes so.

"Well, seems like something is going on with Nick," Brie says. "I should go threaten him so he tells me."

"You could wait," Maryse says. "Nikki is on her way over there."

Kaitlyn runs a hand through her hair as she listens to the other girls come up with things that Nick could want to talk to Nikki about. The one thing that wasn't mentioned is the one thing Kaitlyn hopes is true. They'll be finding out soon enough. As soon as Nikki gets back, they'll know.

Kaitlyn is lacing her boots when the door opens. Looking over, she sees Nikki bounce in. Nick hadn't broken up with her; no one would react like this. Nikki holds her left hand out for the girls to see the ring resting on her finger and Kaitlyn's heart sinks. She fakes a smile when Nikki looks for her reaction. She can't muster anything but that up. As the others fawn over Nikki and her engagement ring, Kaitlyn slips out of the room. There has to be somewhere she can go to cry alone. Turning the corner, she sees Nick standing with Zack and Cody. She doesn't turn back fast enough and Nick is walking toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn sucks in a deep breath as Nick stops by her. She has to make this quick so she can get away from him. Nick runs a hand through his hair and gives Kaitlyn a small smile. 

"I hear congratulations is in order," Kaitlyn says coldly.

"Don't do this Katie," Nick says.

Kaitlyn shakes her head. "Don't call me that."

"What? I always…"

"You lost that right. So…" Kaitlyn shrugs. "Congratulations. Now, excuse me. But I have to go out first and I think I need to be alone for a few minutes before that.

"Kaitlyn, give it time."

"That's all I've been giving it." Kaitlyn walks past Nick and sucks in another breath as she feels tears sting her eyes. She managed to hold it in until she was away from Nick. As she passes Zack and Cody, she sees Zack watching her.

She finds an empty corner and slides down to the floor to cry. She buries her face in her hands and tries to keep herself under control. When someone slides beside her, she immediately leans into them, knowing that it's Zack.

"It's okay," Zack says wrapping his arms around her.

"He asked her to marry him," Kaitlyn mumbles.

"I know."

"He kept telling me to give it time. That he wanted to go slow with it because he didn't want to hurt her." 

Zack rubs Kaitlyn's arm. "You deserve better than him."

"I thought he loved me."

"I know you did."

Kaitlyn sits up enough to look at Zack. "I should have listened to you."

"I think you needed to figure this out on your own. I'm sorry it took this, but you wouldn't have listened."

Kaitlyn nods, knowing that Zack is right. "I need to end it."

"Yeah, you do." Zack reaches over and wipes the tears from Kaitlyn's eyes. "Right now you need to worry about going out and kicking Nikki's ass. Maybe this is the perfect match for you tonight."

Kaitlyn smiles sadly. "I've been an idiot."

"We all are at times." Zack kisses Kaitlyn's forehead. "Now, dry your eyes and go out there."

Kaitlyn nods and sucks in a deep breath as she wipes her eyes. "Thank you Zack."

"Anything for you Sunshine."

******

Kaitlyn paces her hotel room. It's only a matter of time before there's a knock on the door. She just has to wait for that moment. As if on cue, a knock sounds. Kaitlyn licks her lips and looks at the door. Here goes nothing. She walks over and pulls the door open. Nick smiles at her.

"Hey you," he says slipping inside.

Kaitlyn steps back when Nick tries to wrap his arms around her. "Don't, Nick."

"Katie, come on."

"I told you not to call me that."

"I thought you were kidding."

Kaitlyn shakes her head. "I'm tired of thinking you're going to leave her. I'm tired of you telling me to give it time. I have given it plenty of time, Nick. I should have never let it start in the first place. But I fell in love with you. I thought you felt the same about me. But that's never what it was for you, was it? For you, it was always the thrill of the possibility of getting caught, right?"

"No, Kaitlyn…"

"Doesn't matter. I'm done Nick. I can't sit back and let you continue to break my heart. So go back to her. Go find someone else to believe your lies."

"You don't understand."

"No, I don't think you do. I'm done. I want nothing to do with you. I am done being the one you leave every time we're together. Stay with Nikki. You two deserve each other because God only knows who she's sleeping with on the side. And yes, I was sleeping with you on the side. But I was dumb enough to believe you truly cared about me. I'm tired of it Nick. You can't give me what I need, so I'm going to find it with someone who really cares about me. That man isn't you."

"I think you're making a mistake, Kaitlyn."

"No, I made a mistake three months ago when I let this start. Please leave."

"Katie…"

"Get out!" Kaitlyn pushes him toward the door. "I don't want to look at you right now. I hate you for doing this to me. Get out!"

Nick nods. "You'll be back, Katie."

"Not likely." Kaitlyn slams the door after pushing Nick out of the room. She steps back from the door and takes a deep breath. She did it. She really did it. She takes a seat on the bed and runs a hand over her face.

It's not long before she's heading toward Zack's room. She doesn't want to be alone right now and who better to be with than her best friend? She knocks on the door, hoping he's still up. After a few moments, the door opens. Zack had obviously been in bed. He's only wearing a pair of shorts and is rubbing his eyes.

"I woke you," Kaitlyn says.

Zack shrugs. "It's fine," he replies. "Are you okay?"

Kaitlyn nods as she smiles widely. "I ended it."

Zack grins. "Yeah? Come in." He pulls Kaitlyn into the room and closes the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's weird. I mean…I should have never let it start. But I did…do…love him. Stupid, right?"

"Not at all. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Kaitlyn nods. "Why'd it have to be him though?"

Before Zack can answer, there's another knock on the door. Zack raises an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"It's Nick."

Kaitlyn's eyes widen. "I don't…"

"Bathroom. Just leave the door open so he doesn't get any clues that you're here."

Kaitlyn steps into the bathroom and out of view as Zack opens the door. She peaks around to see Nick step in.

"Did I wake you?" Nick asks.

"No, I was up," Zack answers. "What's up?"

Nick sighs. "I screwed up, big time."

Zack raises an eyebrow. He's never seen Nick like this. Which could only mean one thing… "You really love Kaitlyn, don't you?"

"More than I've ever loved anything or anyone."

"Then why the hell did you ask Nikki to marry you?"

"I didn't ask Nikki to marry me."

Kaitlyn covers her mouth to keep from making any kind of noise. Nick didn't ask Nikki to marry him? But…Kaitlyn saw the ring. 

"What?" Zack asks. "That doesn't make any sense. I saw the ring. She said…"

"I know what she said. She found the ring in my bag and assumed it was an engagement ring first of all and for her second of all."

Zack stares at Nick. "So, if it wasn't an engagement ring and it wasn't for Nikki…"

"I bought it for Kaitlyn." Nick shrugs. "I know she deserves better than me and everything I've done to her. But I love her and I want to be with her. I just…" Nick runs a hand through his hair. "It's hard. I thought I had everything I needed with Nikki. But then Kaitlyn came along and bam…brick wall. I fell for her and I fell hard."

Zack nods. "Okay, so why didn't you end it with Nikki when you realized you fell for Kaitlyn?"

"As crazy as it sounds, I was trying to protect Kaitlyn. I didn't want Nikki going after her because I left her for Katie. Not to mention the fact that Vince would die for Nikki and Brie. I was worried that Vince would go after not only me but more importantly Katie. I know it sounds crazy and stupid, but it's the truth."

Kaitlyn licks her lips. She wonders if she should trust him. He sounds sincere.

Zack sighs and nods. "Yeah, I know it is."

"I ended it with Nikki." Nick pulls the ring from his pocket. "I didn't tell her about the fact that this was for Kaitlyn. But I did tell her I'd fallen for Kaitlyn."

"Good, I'm glad. But what does any of this have to do with me?"

"She's your best friend and I figured you'd know where she was at. She's not in her room and she won't answer her phone. Not that I blame her."

Zack nods. "I…"

Kaitlyn steps out of the bathroom. "Is it true?" she asks.

Nick turns around and sucks in a deep breath. "Yes," he answers. "I'm sorry it took this long. I regret letting everything go on like I did. And I understand if you tell me to leave. But…" Nick steps closer and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "I am sorry. Please know that I have loved you from day one." He steps back. When Kaitlyn doesn't say anything, he nods. "I'll be…"

Kaitlyn has to stop him. She needs him to know she does want him here. "Stay."

**THE END**


End file.
